Angelus ex Machina (The angel out of the engine)
by Eurus 2
Summary: In a steampunk universe an inventor made a robot to be an angel's vessel not knowing a demon was going to posses it. Destiel if you squint, Sabriel if you squint even more Translation from my own fic.
1. Introduction

It's my first supernatural fanfiction, as explain on the tag it was for my litt course and my teacher was not aware it was a fanfiction (also wriiten in franch at the begging so at some point it may sound weird) reference will be discrete…

It's a steampunk AU, just for your information

oOo

Chapter 1: Introduction:

James Lewis' journal:

28th of June 1835:

I am searching for the perfect method to transform a mecha* into a perfect vessel. Despite my prayers no angel has come to help me, even though it would help them, they would not have to ask permission to "possess" a body, they would not have to restrain their grace. But in spite of that, they left me in the dark, but in the same time they would be more remarkable to Crowley's, the king of Hell, henchmen.

While leaving my spidery scrawl journal, I put my mind into the "why don't angel would not want this mecha*?" but other than being more remarkable (which you can avoid by putting clothes and a hat on). We are not trying to create living being, only mechanical being capable of movement without exterior intervention and something to "fix" grace to the body, our biggest problem at the moment. After these thought I immersed myself back into "the real world" and saw my workshop that I have not for what seemed hours or even days. Around the evening was settling and the urban lighting was starting to light up. My work shop was in what I called my "joyful mess": tools and pieces everywhere, on the ground, on the tables and Oh the window too. All of that was under or on top of papers full of notes about nothing and everything all at once: what pieces would I need, for that or that project, my problems with the "mecha-vessel", the vecha, provisional name. I even found a month old list in those papers. At the center of the room was the vecha, and at his foot where oil stains from the gears. By seeing it my mind went to the moment's problem but I prefer to concentrate on the most urgent, being, my stomach. I have not eaten anything since breakfast so hunger was making itself known. I then leave to eat something, not forgetting to close my work shop.

oOo

That was the first chapter.

did you find it pleasing?

If yes leave me a review and if not leave me one too to tell me why.

Thanks,

Nawi


	2. The messenger from Hell

Chapter 2: The messenger from Hell:

The king of hell was looking at the inventor workshop from his office. "This invention could be useful, he is right, with it the feathered head would be more remarkable but we could also possessed it.

-You are right, your majesty, said Vepar a demon that was standing in the shadow, but shouldn't we wait for when the host will be fit to live in?

-Yes, but I have an idea, send Lucifer, after all he is a fallen, ask him to make himself pass for one of his brothers and help this James.

-Yes, your majesty."

Vepar, a minor demon was on his way to find Lucifer one of the seven prince. "Luci', his majesty is asking you.

-What are you doing here? You know well that I don't obey to this false prince! Answer the prince.

-Even if you can have revenge on your brothers and humanity? asked manipulaciously the lower demon.

-What do I have to do? Retorted the fallen now interested.

-You have to make yourself pass for one of your brother, Lucifer pouted, and help an inventor to make an android. To the word "help" Lucifer clearly showed his disgust. Don't be so adversed to it, he wanted to made the perfect vessel for the angel but he can't find how to fix Grace (or demonic essence) to his robot, because evidently we will possess it before the feathered heads.

-Alright, I'll help you."

Lucifer prepared himself "physically" but more importantly to be on Earth, Human's world.

When he was ready, he teleported to Earth, in this town called London swarming with humans and some other things. He decided to enter a "Pub" to find himself a body because Lucifer was an "Out of the World Being", he needed a borrowed body and unfortunately despite being a fallen he was still an angel and by being so he still had to ask before taking a body. That is he did, while leaving the pub he looked at "himself" into the window of a shop to see how he look like. He was obviously a man (What? A woman in a Pub? And why not the right to vote while you're at it?) he had a square face with messy light brown/dirty blond hair, light blue eyes. He was mostly average, a face like many other and it was better like that. Nobody could guess he was not on of his (cursed a thousand times) brother but Pride. For the clothes it was obviously the clothes of a railroad-worker. He decided not to waste time and to flew in the workshop. He arrived when the engineer was absent "Never mind, I'll wait here…" thought Lucifer.

When James Lewis came back to his workshop the morning after, he did not expect a visitor, so he enter the room with papers, a lot of papers under his arms and drinking his tea. When he saw the man in his workshop, he jumped. The man was standing by the window like he was in the kind of trance in which you don't eat or sleep. "Sir, sir…" said the scientist while moving his hand before the eyes of the other man. When the man finally came back to himself, the scientist asked him how he got in the workshop "I am Eiael, was the answer, angel of the occult sciences, human, he bare ly let the "miserable" escape his lips, and I am here to help you built this mechanical vessel.

-But I have been praying for weeks for an angel to be send and I had no answer!

-We must debate with the Archangels and the primal angels. It could, I hope you know, help us but also disadvantage us.

-But make a delivery report, I don't know. F**k. Sorry but it's really bothering. Said the inventor while getting more angry.

-Sorry Mr Lewis, we did not think it would be a problem to toy. Explain the fallen angel.

-Let's get to work. Explain me what I have to do.

-It is really easy you just have to write "keep" in Enochian in the "skull" of the android.

-So easy but so hard, except I don't know any Enochian.

-But I do, I am an angel, said Lucifer while thinking "you fool" and getting closer to the robot, can you open it please." He felt like the "please" was burning his tongue. When the engineer had opened the skull of the mecha, he engraved the Enochian runes on it. James unconsciously thought that something would have happened but nothing did, so he was a little disappointed. After looking back to "his" work "Eiael" went back to hell.


	3. Yuksel

Chapter 3: Yuksel:

From Heaven, an archangel was watching the scene while eating a lollipop:"Luci', Luci', Luci', what have you done this time? What does Crowley want?" was moaning Gabriel sitting on a cloud. Lucifer had always been his favourite brother as for Father. With him he was playing "let's upset Michael" but then Father made the Humans and all his attention was on them, leaving Lucifer a bit on the side but still taking care of him. Little Gabriel (only a few millions years) saw his big brother Luci' getting jealous of these being, forgetting that his all-powerful Father was still looking at him. Lucifer wanted to prove to his Father that Humans were pests and he did but that also caused his fall from Heaven. Gabriel was saddened but had fight sadness by helping his little siblings, Castiel for example, he will do great thing according to him. After all this flash-back he decided to go back to stalking Sammy.

On Earth, James was contemplating Yuksel*, he had finally giving name to this mecha, it was finished, functional, every single details had been perfected, from the strength of its arms to size of the head, passing by the name. And by the spaghetti flying monster what a name, with an "-el" to show the divine provenance of its bearer meaning literally "God's slave". Every angel using it could not be anything but proud. After all theses flowers thrown he should probably bloom**. Fortunately he had finished right on time for the invention's fair next week. With that he could probably find a sponsor, which could allow him to eat something else than porridge, porridge taste good, that's not the problem but it's get boring. So he needed to find something convincing but without being able to show how it work, he needed a good speech. The fact that he was helped by an angel could be an advantage, he was important enough that he had be seen buy angels, or not, he had been helped and would have not finish his project without them and knowing Pearl, he knew she would convince the sponsor that he was not able to finish his projects alone. He needed to search better ways to prove his abilities. Unfortunately he hadn't work on something else, well maybe this robot-toaster-spreader, but it would not convince anybody, he still made a speech to present it and then started to search for ideas for Yuksel's speech.

*Yuksel is a Turkish name and it doesn't mean "slave of God" at all, I just put a meaning behind a name that I knew.

** It's from a French expression that I cannot translate, it's when someone praise themself, you say they throw flowers at themselves, by this I mean that James praised himself.


	4. The invention's fair

Chapter 4: The invention's fair:

Sam, Dean and Castiel were walking on the street of London, they arrived not so long ago from the United States of America, they were walking without a goal on the street. Today, had said Sam was not for hunting but for getting used to this city, to make more successful hunts had he add to make Dean agree with him. They were here to stop the apocalypse, again had said Dean, Castiel's brothers had talked about a demon's plan but they had not been more informed. Castiel, in his wandering (as an angel of the Lord that was something he had discovered with Sam and Dean) saw a poster for an invention's fair that took place the following week-end. When he showed this poster to the Winchester, Dean was annoyed by it but Sam, as the nerd he was, was rather enjoyed by the proposition. Sammy proved once more that his brother knew him well. But Dean under the "arguments" (read puppy-eyes) of his brother and Castiel, abandoned and promised to accompany them.

James Lewis was installing his stand. It as early in the morning, the fair stated at 8 A.M. but everything needed to be ready at 7.30. James was searching how to attract the attention, bright colours could be a good idea, he put on the front of his stand his toaster-spreader with some bread on the side and filled the butter-keeper with butter and the jam-keeper with jam. Once the Robot-Toaster-Spreader installed he put Yuksel near where it should be. But when he was putting the mecha in his pose he made the Robot-Toaster-Spreader fall. And since a misfortune does not come alone, Pearl was also walking near by, probably intentionally. She was going to mock him, he was sure about that and that is what she did: "So, one is not able to take care of one's inventions?

-Of course I can, I just felt bad vibes which have perturbed me. Unfortunately he bumped his head in Yuksel while picking himself up.

-Oh and what is that? Said the young woman while pointing at Yuksel

-It's nothing you should know, I will talk about that only to potential sponsor" said James while wrapping himself in his pride. He picked up his activity where he had left them, to put the Robot-Toaster-Spreader back in place and searching a pose for Yuksel. When he had finished the visitors arrived just after a cup of tea and a jam-toast. The presentation of the morning were for sponsor. They were stopping at each stand in group of four or five. He started by presenting them the Robot-Toaster-Spreader. Obviously it did not have the success he should have. Then one of them asked what Yuksel was. He answered them by the speech he had prepared. "This is a mecha that should serve has a vessel for the angel that come on Earth. Thanks to this vessel, Yuksel, they will not need a human body, so no human that could die at the same time as the angel would in case of a fight against demons, only an engine to repair. The angel will not need to ask for permission as it is made for this purpose. On the top of that I have the personal confirmation that the angel are ready to use this vessel by Eiael, this is him that helped me to fix the small details. It is by his grace that I can show you Yuksel today." The sponsors did not seemed convinced but he knew that they will know who is sponsored only at the end of the fair. He was lucky it was almost midday so he had not too long to wait to eat. As a good Londoner he bought himself a good fish n' chips that was passable but not exquisite. He renew the setting of the Robot-Toaster-Spreader and then public came. He hid Yuksel a bit because it was for the sponsors. Some visitors bought a Robot-Toaster-Spreader. Then a strange trio presented himself before his stand. The other people where moving over out of their way but he could not find why and he felt strangely disturbed facing those three stares; this deep ocean blue eyes, this intense forest green, and…, and… this strange, undefined colour. From these three men the blue eyed one was the strangest one, he wore some sort of long beige jacket and a weird blue tie1, black trousers and a white shirt, since James did not know some of those close he assumed he was from the United State of America, to add on that he did not seem like he understood everything that was happening around him but what was most intriguing were the two other men around him (one of them was probably not a men but a giant). They were dressed normally, seemed to know what was happening and looked alike, so probably brothers. To stop the silence that was starting to be awkward, he started to talk: "Well, sirs, something had caught your interest? I have this wonder Robot-Toaster-Spreader that will lead you to happiness. Let me show you…

-What's that, in the back? Asked the more normal looking man

-It's Yuksel, a mecha that should serve as a vessel for angels, the man shared a look with "Blue-eyes", the angel Eiael helped me on the archangels' advice.

-That is impossible, answered "Blue-eyes" we did lost contact with Eiael years ago.

1: A trench-coat and a modern tie.


	5. The plan

Chapter 5: The plan:

Lucifer stayed on Earth, invisible and immaterial, to watch his creation, his work, the origin of Humanity next destruction: The one that the repulsive human had called Yuksel. After he made sure no angel would see the trick, he left to go back to Hell to inform the king that his plan could go onto the next step. Once he was back home he went to seek Crowley "It's ready, he said to the king, the weapon can be used, I left it on Earth with the inventor but no angel nor vessel are hanging around it and nobody else would paying attention to it.

-Good, good, good, send Bakasura on Earth to possess it"

On Earth the three human were looking dumbfounded, well mostly James "What do you mean Cas'? Asked the giant

-That it is not Eiael who made that, Sam and certainly not while following the order of the archangels but we should probably ask Gabriel. Answer the, apparently, angel.

-And what would it be exactly? A demon, a trickster, a leprechaun maybe?

-No, no, interrupted James, I think it is Enochian right? Look, he made the men on the other side of his stand and opened the skull of Yuksel and showed them the runes, the three men looked shocked and Castiel stopped

-It's Enochian but I don't understand what are the one after.

-What do you mean? What can it be?

-It remind me of something but I cannot find what. Said Sam

-No, no, no, no don't tell me that it's something that one of this psychotic demons put in your head?

-What?

-It is possible unfortunately that it is demonic and so that Sam know it by the help of Lucifer or Azazel. The voices of Castiel and the inventor overlapping.

-So, if I understand, a demon went into this dude's home

-Hey! Said the dude, outraged

-was making himself pass for Eiael continued Dean not paying attention to him and pouf we have a weird robot.

-Probably a powerful demon, they know Enochian

-Are we sure that Lucifer is still in the Cage? I mean Crowley could be using him for one of his crappy plans.

-That is true, but he would have been noticed by now.

-So basically we are searching for a demon, we agree on that right? Powerful enough to know Enochian in the biggest city of the world? We are on a good path.

-It's true that statistics are against us. God it will take us weeks if no months, not enough to thwart the demon before they strike. So we look for him but we have to prepare ourselves.

-Oh, and you, you do your stuff alone and you don't mess with our stuff.

-No risks about it, I have no idea what to do if I face a demon, nor on how to find him so once it's all over I will get back home and never leave it again.

-Well, you can do something, once you are home pray as you did for the help, while you do that we will go to your place, ward it and put a trap for the demon. Give me your address and your keys if you have two of them." asked Sam. After decided what to do to trap the demon. James staid until the end of the fair, as opposed to some, then went back home where he found the two men and the angel.


	6. Debate on the clouds

Chapter 6: Debate on the clouds:

Up there, up up there in the sky, just besides the birds, you could find angels discussing what a human has created, or tried to. They were three, two archangel and one angel: Michael, Raphael and Nanael, angel of Science and Philosophy. "Yes but it is a great step for science and, as he says, it would help not to mess up with human's life and there is no risk of being denied. Nanael argued

-Mess up with a life? Are you serious? They are no better than apes, their life have no importance.

Said Raphael

-But they are Father's creations, they are valuable as all of them are, and besides it is not an argument not to use the robot.

-With this body, everyone would know we are not humans, he has a copper skin and green eyes, no humans are like that. And there are still obvious mechanical part on his body that would be seen even if dressed. On top of that nothing is telling us it will not block our Grace. Interrupted Michael.

-So you are afraid. Of not being able to use your Grace. Do you know how many of our siblings are in this situation? Far too many! And don't tell me you could not make it look more human or making it unseeable to human being! You are just rejecting it because it had been made by a human."

Down on Earth the three men and the angel were preparing their plan: Yuksel was still at the fair but they had to hurry to stop the demons. To begin, they will put devil's trap at every door and engraved one in Yuksel skull but until then they will have to teach James how to defend himself from demons. They gave him Holy water and salt bullet, and how to shoot correctly and then went to bed after eating, drinking tea and the stories from the Winchester. The morning after they went together to the fair before every other participant. They engraved Yuksel's skull and put devil's trap everywhere and more near Yuksel.


	7. The exorcist

Chapter 7: The Exorcist:

At the fair, people were crowding the space at every stands. The Winchesters were on the other side of the desk to talk with the visitors. The day was running normally until the beginning of the evening. The visitors were starting to slowly leave the fair. When Castiel who was tasked to look "discretely" after Yuksel saw a movement from the mecha, he hurried to tell it to the brother, to make them evacuate the people. They just had the time to make half of the people leave before the demon "woke". James took this time to get away, not used to this kind of things. Gaki, the demon inside of Yuksel, was finding fun into looking those poor humans trying to flee for their lives. They was walking with jerk robot's steps but still fast, step by step as they was getting familiar with this "body" their step was getting more fluid. They started to run to catch those small pets and eat their guts even if it was what everybody was expecting. While running they were not aware that they were going to bump into the Robot-Toaster-Spreader which threw a buttered toast into their face, blinding him momently, the shock made them take a step back, their foot was caught in the carpet but they were trapped by the devil's trap hidden under it. At this time the civilians were evacuated by the brothers, James was looking Castiel fight with two demons that came to protect Gaki, Grigori and Kroni, by seeing him fight against the two demons, you could easily see that angel were soldiers. It made James feel useless. Once the civilians has been evacuated, the Winchesters had joined Castiel against the demons. Three to two the won easily against the hellish beast in human forms. Once the combat was over, they started asking questions to Gaki: "Okay kiddo what's bring you here? Asked Dean sitting in a chair facing the demon

-I will answer not question asked by a sodomite! Answer the demon with lucifer*

-You hear that Cas', the boy won't answer our question?" James looked at Dean and then Castiel a question hidden in his eyes. Sam started an exorcism. "So, answer." The demon started to scream in pain. "Never!" and he screamed even more. They stood there, without speaking for a few minutes with only the demon's pain to break the silence. "So, ready to answer? Re-asked Dean

-Crowley send me here, Lucifer was supposed to help the inventor to finish the engine, I was supposed to posses it and kill as much people as I could and bring back as many souls." Sam had stopped the exorcism while the demon was speaking and went back at it when the demons had finished. At the end you could see the engine smoking, it did not take well the loss of energy.

*As lucifer is the demon prince of Pride it means that the demon answered with pride.


	8. Wise Men

Chapter 8: Wise men

In heaven, an angel was searching an other, but considering which angel (more of an archangel) they was searching, they was just following the sugary smell. He found Gabriel above London's portal strangely (that was ironical) he was looking at the Winchesters. "So the big bros are being shitty, they don't accept nothing from the humans? Started the archangel, without turning

-I was not going to say it that way but you can clearly put it that way. Answered Nanael, sitting and letting his legs drop from the clouds. I don't understand why they don't give human some credits.

-Because they are the reason Lucifer fell and after there was the angelic war and most importantly Father left us not long after creating them and they are His favourite. They are just jealous. Explained the big brothers.

-Then why you, Castiel, or me, just for example, can accept them? Asked the scientist angel.

-Me and Cassie, that's because we spent a lot of time with them, without judging them, and you as an angel of science you don't hold prejudices, you see the bigger picture, not them as powerful as they can be.

-You are more like Castiel that they think, right?

-Yes, I know you enough to know you won't tell nothing. Confessed, after a few silent seconds , the older angel

-Will you tell him?

-Not right now

-Well I let you to your contemplations" Finished Nanael, disappearing with a wing fluttering.

On good ol' Earth, once at the inventor's home with a cup of tea with scones (which pleased Sam immensely) James started to ask questions to the three "men". "And what did the demon mean when they did not want to answer your questions?

-Oh, umm, the angel looked at Dean, we are romantically involved.

-Oh, happy for you

-And I'm not the only one crushing for an angel right Sammy? Teased Dean

-Alright Dean, we talked about it, answered Sam, blushing and hiding behind his cup of tea, you were not forced to tell him.

-But Sammy, it's so fun to bother you. Laughed Dean

-To thank you I want to give you something, I give you this Robot-Toaster-Spreader, that I called Robert-Timothy-Simon, really you have been of a great help.

-Thank you but I think we all are tired, we should probably go to bed."

After the night of sleep, the three hunter left on their horse, Dean on Impala, Cas' on Netflix and Sam on Lemony. While they were leaving the city Castiel hummed " Carry on my wayward son there'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no no more.

-What's that Cas'? Asked Sam

-I don't know answered Castiel, it feels appropriated."

THE END


End file.
